


In Rome

by Jay Tryfanstone (tryfanstone)



Series: The Centurion's Hound [3]
Category: Eagle of the Ninth - Rosemary Sutcliff, SUTCLIFF Rosemary - Works
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Rome - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-13
Updated: 2012-08-13
Packaged: 2017-11-12 01:47:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/485299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryfanstone/pseuds/Jay%20Tryfanstone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was asked for an Esca/Marcus drabble by Graculus. This is it.</p>
<p> </p>
            </blockquote>





	In Rome

In Rome, in the crowd, a man in a toga calls Esca a dirty barbarian, and more. Esca damns the man's manhood in cheerful barracks slang.

Later, Marcus says, "Is it your son, then, from whom you learn the words?" He says it in British, a moment of intimacy among strangers.

Shrugging, Esca answers, "He said, were I his, he'd lay the whip to my back." Quick flash of white teeth in lamplight. "I am not his."

Marcus unpins his cloak and passes it across, folded cushion-deep. "So."

This time the grin is not quick but slow and wicked. "Ah. And will you then, my heart, stand captive of my spear?"


End file.
